Dark Melodies
by sketchybehavior
Summary: The night before Melody starts at her new school, Hogwarts, she is attacked and raped by someone. Hoping to put it behind her, she goes to Hogwarts only to discover that her rapist is also her teacher! She finds comfort in one Draco Malfoy. When she discovers she's pregnant things get even messier. (I suck at summaries. Sorry :( It's good though I promise3)
1. The Alley

Melody Vanquer stepped out into the dark hallway, the old floorboards creaking beneath her bare feet. The air hung heavy and thick all around her and she felt her upper lip for sweat. As she made her way down the hall she used the wall as a guide, trailing her pale fingers that seemed to glow in the blackness along the rough edges. She crept down the ancient stairs and into the empty bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Not even Tom was awake at this hour to serve any insomniatic customers. Sighing she resolved to slip into Diagon Alley for a minute or two to relieve her thirst and slipped behind the bar and down another narrower hall.

If she was being completely honest with herself, which she always tried to be, she would admit that she wasn't going out at two in the morning for a drink. She was, of course, a witch and could easily have conjured up something. It was the distraction she craved. She knew she needed to get to bed because tomorrow she would be leaving for Kings Cross to board the train that would take her to Hogwarts, her new school.

Up until last year Melody had attended Hurshire, an all girls school of witchcraft in Canada. She had also _lived_ in Canada until the beginning of the summer, when her mother died and she'd come to London to live with her aunt and uncle. The official cause of death was overdose, but Melody still couldn't accept that. Their life hadn't been perfect. Her dad had never been in the picture and sometimes money was a little tight, but they always managed and her mom had never given any signs that she was planning on taking her own life. She'd seemed happy. Even in the hours before. The last time she'd seen her mom she'd been leaving to go shopping with some friends from school. Her mom had been angry at her for something and they were fighting. She couldn't even remember what it had been about, but she would _never _forget the last thing she ever said to her mother. She hated herself for it, and even now in this musty hallway, she shivered at the memory.

Pushing the bad thoughts to the back of her mind she stepped through the back door and into the small cramped alley in which Tom had somehow managed to wedge a few garbage cans. Taking her wand out, she tapped the special pattern out and stepped back as the bricks magically shifted and turned to reveal a large archway. As soon as she stepped through it the bricks reformed and the wall stood tall and ordinary, giving no hint of the wizarding city that lay behind it.

She had only visited Diagon Alley a handful of times in the past few months, but it really held no surprises for her. She had visited every store, seen all the items they offered, and even ventured into Knockturn Alley. She had, however, never seen the city at night. It was a totally different place. Most of the stores were closed, their shutters drawn and lights extinguished, leaving the cobblestoned street dark. Dark, but not empty. There were people huddled in groups around fires burning in midair. Most wore dark cloaks that covered their faces, and those that didn't had faces you couldn't bring yourself to look at for more than a few seconds. It was like Knockturn Alley spread out at night. Melody wasn't afraid though and she didn't turn back. Maybe if she had, things would have worked out differently.

We all have that one thing we wish we could change, though. That one bad decision we wish we hadn't made. But we realize that if that had one thing been done differently or that decision changed, so many things would be different. We connect the dots and see how many people we would never have met, how many places we would never have seen, how many experiences would never have been ours had even one thing been done differently.

Those decisions make us who we are, and are the pages on which we write our stories. This is Melody's story.

(Hello my lovelies3 Please do submit a review. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm really trying not to mess it up. I would LOVE some feedback)


	2. Sev

The people leered at Melody as she passed and she tensed slightly, gripping the handle of her wand even more firmly in her pocket.

"Oi! Love, why don' ya c'm ova here and 'ang wit' us?" a so obviously drunk man called from across the street. She ignored him and continued down the road, her destination already decided in the form of a small but well lit bar just a few shops ahead. The bells jingled as she pushed open the door and let it close behind her. An older woman with frizzy blonde hair stood behind the bar cleaning some glasses by hand. This didn't strike Melody as odd, she knew that many squibs took up trades here in Diagon Alley.

"What'll it be?" the squib woman asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Firewhiskey please." Melody said taking the seat furthest from the bar maiden. If she was going to have to start her first day at school exhausted, she may as well get a little buzzed. The woman raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly but said nothing about her obvious undeage status. Instead she filled up a glass, once again by hand, and slid it down the counter. Melody caught it and to a few quick gulps, her eyes watering slightly as the liquid coated and burned her throat. As the squib returned to her dishes Melody turned to look around the small room. Though she'd originally thought the bar was empty, she now saw that there were two other customers. A woman sat at one table rolling a pair of dice over and over as she rocked back and forth and mumbled what sounded like a chant under her breath. A Seer, perhaps. Or just a crazy old lady. Not much of a difference between the two where Melody was concerned. She had very little respect for the "profession" and considered it a fair bit of rubbish. At the other end of the bar, sitting almost exactly opposite to her was a man. He was bent over his glass and his long black hair hung in his eyes so she couldn't make out more than pale skin and a hooked nose. She sipped at her drink as she watched him and wondered if he'd passed out or perhaps died, as she'd never seen anyone sit quite as still. No sooner had she thought this, however, than his head suddenly snapped up and his black eyes fixed on her green ones. His thin lips curved into a sneer and he threw a few galleons down on the counter as he stood to leave. His eyes never leaving hers, he donned his cloak and slipped out a back door.

Melody suddenly realized that she'd been holding her breath and quickly inhaled. It was weird, the way the man had seemed to know what she'd been thinking, and reacted to it as though she'd said it out loud. She shook herself. She wasn't stupid, she knew about Occlumency and mind reading, but that was so uncommon. Very few witches or wizards could do it properly. What was the likelihood that the creepy drunkard was one of them. She shook it off. It was stupid to even be worrying about this.

She lifted her glass to take another sip, only to discover that it was empty. She was tempted to ask for another, but thought better of it. She had to be up early, and she knew how easily one turned into two, turned into three, and so on. It would be best for her to leave now and preserve the few hours sleep she had left. She dug in her pockets for a few spare coins and laid them on the counter next to her empty glass. As she turned towards the door to leave, something stopped her. She knew she shouldn't, knew it was a bad idea... but at the same time she couldn't resist. She turned around and headed towards the back exit through which the man had left and shut the door behind her. The alley was narrow and long with a few jagged turns in it. There were a few trash cans and a stray cat, but other than that nothing. The man wasn't here. Had she expected him to linger in this filth? Why was _she _even out here? She turned to go back through the door but a few tugs on the handle made her realize that it was locked. Figured. With a small sigh that left a white cloud escape her lips and then disappear she started clumsily down the dark alley. Funny... Hadn't it been warm earlier? Now her thin cotton shirt gave little protection against the icy breeze that found it's way down the alley and she shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself in a vain attempt to conserve heat.

"Cold?" someone said. Melody turned so fast something in her neck popped and she winced in pain. There, standing mere inches away in the tight space, stood the man from the bar. Instinctively she tried to put some distance between herself and the stranger, but as she stumbled backwards she lost her footing on the wet ground and suddenly the ground was getting closer. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but none came. She opened her eyes to find two strong arms holding her up. "You alright?" the man asked helping her regain her footing before taking a much more graceful step back.

"M'fine." she said pushing a strand of reddish brown hair out of her eyes. "Where'd you come from?" she asked looking behind the man trying to think where he could have hidden himself. There was nothing plausible other than the trashcans, but judging from the man's height she didn't think he could've concealed himself completely. The man just shrugged and reached into the pocket of his robes. Melody tensed and went for her wand.

"Easy, easy." the man said pulling his hand back out to reveal a pack of cigarettes and some matches clutched in his long white fingers. He took one out before offering the pack to her. She took one without hesitation and waited. The man extracted a match and struck it on the brick wall. It sputtered to life and he lit his first before holding it out to her. As soon as hers was lit he tossed it to the ground where it sizzled as it fell in a puddle.

"Why not just light it with your wand?" she asked taking a drag and letting the smoke curl out her nose. The man smirked and shrugged.

"I like the smell." he said taking a hit off his own and blowing the smoke at her. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall as she tapped the ash off the end and watched it swirl in the breeze.

"So what's your name?" she asked unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice. There was a pause and she tried to read his face, but couldn't since it was now in the shadows.

"Call me... Sev." he said. There was a moment where neither of them spoke. Melody fiddled with her string bracelet but other than that there was no movement. Then several things seemed to happen at once. Sev tossed his cigarette to the ground, knocked hers out of her hand, pushed her against the wall, pinned her wrists, and tore at her shirt.

"What the he-!?" she started to say, but he pulled out his wand and performed a simple silencing spell. Her mouth continued to open and close but the screams and cries for help she was trying to form never met the air. Another wave of his wand and her arms were pinned above her head, freeing his other hand to slide up her shirt. She felt his fingers slip under her bra and begin tugging at her nipples. A sense of hopelessness overcame her and hot tears began streaming down her face. She tasted their saltiness and she felt him touching her and she thought, "_This must be hell.". _But then something happened, and it was like she was someone else watching everything, instead of experiencing it. She watched as he tore off the girls clothes, revealing every inch of soft pale skin. The girl closed her eyes and turned her head, but he forced her to look at him. Her eyes were green, but unfamiliar in the way they appeared empty and hollow. He pushed his robes aside to reveal his erection and Melody couldn't bear to watch anymore. She turned away. She felt sick and dizzy. She heard him say one word, soft and tender. A lovers voice.

"Lily."

And then everything went black.


End file.
